Legacy of the Mist Demon : Shadow Hunter Rewritten
by greyblueflames98
Summary: "Some people want to save the world; others want it to burn. Me, I just want everyone to wake the hell up, and see the world for what it truly is: Imperfect." Slowburn pairing. Tokyo Ghoul elements! Shiroki-like Naruto with a different ghouls kagune, and Kakuja! M for reasons, like gore, violence language, and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Legacy of the Mist Demon: Shadow Hunter**

Normal speech / _thoughts_

 **Warped voice**

 _Kubikiribocho echo_

 **Disclaimer : Grey-blueflames98 owns neither Naruto, or RWBY**

 **AN: Ok. Let's see how this rewrite goes. For those of you who have not read my other story " Shibito Ashikabi : Legacy of the Mist Demon ", read up to chapter 4 to get the info on how Naruto ended up becoming the Legacy of the Mist Demon, and how he ends up in Remnant, just replace Shinto Teito with Vale. Since school has started up, my updates will be at least a couple months apart. I'm sorry.**

 **Story start!**

 **Chapter 1: You owe me**

The broken moon of Remnant was high in the sky, the blackness devoid of clouds but, not of smoke.

Bright, hot, blue flames consumed the warehouse that had previously been full of high - purity, non-Schnee brand Dust. The fire rose high, as it happily munched on the building, the crackling loud, and very noticeable. The building's color was burned away, replaced by a burnt black, the structure visibly getting weaker as the minutes went by. The only part of the warehouse that was still strong was the steel double doors at the front entrance.

WHAM!

Unfortunately, they weren't nearly strong enough to withstand the Spartan kick delivered by the figure walking out of what was once their frame. The flame's brightness obscuring the figure's features.

" Aaaahhhh", the person breathed out in content, his voice deep, and with a natural growl in it.

"I love the smell of destruction at midnight, it's so... Calming".

The male was calmly walking out the barren parking lot of the warehouse, shaking his head. Seriously? Didn't these people know that this stuff needed to be guarded? There wasn't any online security cameras, or even any night guards! Oh well, at least it was easy, then again, he had used an E.M.P. to disable the generators. The lack of guards however, was something he couldn't explain.

CRASH!

"And there goes the roof ".

The roof had indeed collapsed when the figure was twenty five feet away. He continued walking until he reached the ten foot high, five-inch thick, titanium wall surrounding the storage facility. The wall is a good idea for regular thieves since they'd give up at the sight of it but, for experts, and airborne criminals? Nah, not even close. Of course, there were also people like him who could just jump over the damn thing.

After landing on the other side of the barrier, the thief broke out into a sprint, covering quite a lot of ground in a short time. He was practically a black blur, with hints of red, and white. His destination was three miles away from the burning warehouse, a clearing within the nearby forest. That was the chosen rendezvous point.

When he arrived at the rendezvous, there was a gray bullhead waiting for him. When he saw the logo on the side, an inhuman growl escaped from his throat. It sounded halfway between a lion, and a tiger.

 _"White Fang",_ he hissed mentally, glad that he stopped behind a tree so they couldn't see him. Mentally preparing himself to deal with the Faunus terrorist organization members, he walked out from behind the tree into the clearing, his appearance revealed by the moonlight.

Black boots that had black cargo pants tucked into them, with a single red strip going up both of the outer legs covered him from the waist down. He wore a white T - shirt that two red scorpion pincers on the front crossing each other in the middle with the arms wrapping around to the back of the shirt. Over that he had on an open black, storm-flap style trench coat, that had a white hood obscuring his eyes. Interesting, on the hood, located exactly where eyes would be on a face were two red eye - like markings set into a ferocious glare.

One could see the black gloves covering his hands that were spiked at the knuckles with white metal. The fingers ended with red, metal cone - shaped claws covering the top third of them. Covering his neck, and up a little bit past the hood was a black mask that had grin made up of gnashing teeth, and on the neck were two metal bolts.

All in all, he definitely looked like someone you didn't want to see in a dark alley.

As he was advancing towards the aircraft, it's bay doors opened, allowing three White Fang grunts to exit. The three underlings were all garbed in the same kind of armor, and all wearing the regular, upper - face concealing mask that all foot soldiers of the White Fang wore. That honestly annoyed the Dust-thief.

He couldn't see the fear in their eyes.

He had built up quite a fearsome reputation as a freelance assassin, known throughout all four continents of Remnant for his record of never failing a mission. There also the rather important detail that _none_ of the lower, and mid - level law enforcement agencies knew anything about him. Only the highest in the governments had information on him, and it was only because HE let them know it. That piece of info was the name they were to refer to him as when they found the body of one of Atlas's highest generals with a flagpole ran through the corpse. The info was carved into his upper body.

Legacy of the Mist Demon. That, and on the general's forehead, Naruto had also gouged the symbol of a leaf with a slash through it.

" S-sir"!

Naruto turned to face the faunus that had addressed him, noticing the antlers that sprouted out from his forehead. The deer faunus couldn't see Naruto's eyes but, he could feel them staring at him, judging him, scanning for signs of fear, and undoubtedly finding plenty. The deer faunus was drenched in sweat, and when he made eye contact with the eye - like markings on Legacy's hood, he thought the weight of his pants increased a couple of pounds in the area of his rear end.

The mere presence of the assassin made the faunus's instincts run wild, demanding that he run, that he get away from the predator before it could devour him.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement, prompting the Faunus to put aside the pleas of his instincts. The White Fang had given him, and his partnes the assignment of securing the dust.

"W-where's the Dust"!?

The grunt tried to sound unfazed but, his voice came out meek instead. Naruto started laughing, the growl in his voice making the action sound sinister. How he loved it when people tried to act like he wasn't a threat. Lowering his amusement to a low snicker, Naruto reached into his coat, pulling out a small, plain scroll.

Unfurling the small parchment, Naruto channeled a small bit of chakra into it, throwing the scroll on the ground. A large, smokey cloud appeared before quickly fading, unveiling three rectangular metal storage boxes filled with high - purity dust crystals.

The Faunus' jaws dropped. How the hell was that possible?!

"There's the Dust", Naruto told the shocked Faunus trio. He then asked question of his own.

"Now, where's my lien"?

"..."

"Perhaps, you shits didn't hear me", Naruto growled at the now terrified Faunus, lifting up his hand. He held it chest level, the middle finger folded down, the thumb over it.

CRAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKK

"Where the fuck is my payment"? The question was said in a calm tone laced, and dripping with rather... Painful intentions should the answer prove unsatisfactory.

The deer faunus somehow found his voice, and began to explain. Praying that the Mist Demon's legacy wouldn't maul him.

"C-Cinder Fall wanted to give you the payment personally sir", began the grunt shakily at first.

"She also wants to offer you a permanent position".

An annoyed groan escaped Naruto's masked lips. Again! She's trying this again!

 _"Why won't that damn woman take no for an answer!?",_ Naruto yelled in his mind. He had first met Cinder Fall two years ago, a couple months after he first started his career as a freelance mercenary/assassin. Cinder had actually sought Naruto out after he was recommended to her by a couple of very successful crime lords that had previously employed the shinobi - turned - mercenary.

Sighing audibly, Naruto sealed away the dust, cutting off the protests of the White Fang grunts in the process with a single sentence.

" I get my lien, you can have the dust".

Without waiting for a reply, Zabuza's legacy boarded the Bullhead, leaning against the back of the cargo bay where he could see everything, and there was no possibility of getting behind him. Once the faunus got on, they immediately took off, their destination being Cinder's main base of operations. Naruto hoped this would be over soon, Cinder may have been his most loyal customer but, she most certainly wasn't his master. He looked down, and held up his clawed gloves with the palms facing upwards.

The gray, stylized snowflake was barely visible against the gloves blackness.

 **Chapter finished!**

 **Welp here's the new Shadow Hunter! Not sure what to say except read, and review. Tell me if you readers like this, and ask me some questions.**

 **Grey-blueflames burning out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Minor Snap

Legacy of the Mist Demon: Shadow Hunter

Normal speech / _thoughts_

 **Warped** **voice**

 _Kubikiribocho_ _echo_

 **AN** **at** **bottom**. **Chapter** **start**!

Chapter 2: Minor Snap

Silence reigned supreme throughout the flight, Naruto kept himself taciturn on the outside, not making the smallest noise. The grunts would've forgotten that he was even there had they not been able to feel his chilling presence. Wiping the sweat off his forehead in between his antlers the deer faunus slowly spun his head towards the aft of the bullhead, his gaze cautiously pointed at Naruto. The assassin was still, he leaned against the wall of the cargo bay, head down, and kept his hands in the trench coat's front pockets. The faunus shivered before turning around.

He, and the other two faunus had grouped themselves in the cockpit of the aircraft over an hour an hour ago, wanting to give the clearly irritated assassin as much space as possible. Right now, it looked like he was asleep, there was a gentle rising, and falling of his chest. The faunus diverted his gaze forward again, directing his eyes down towards the GPS system in the bullhead, trying to estimate how much longer they'd be in a confined area with that thing in the back. A smile wormed it's way on to the foot soldier's face when he saw that the time of arrival was only a few minutes away. Soon him, and his buddies would be out of this flying tin can, and, more importantly, away from the spine tingling pressure of the assassin.

"Hey, there's the base!"

Naruto raised his head, shaking himself out of the trance-like state that he had put himself in shortly after boarding the aircraft. He loudly cracked his neck, making the three faunus cringe at the sickening sound. Reaching up, Naruto pulled his glaring hood down, letting his soft, shiny, pure white hair show. The once proudly standing spikes had fallen over from the stress of events that occurred over the past three years, the front spikes somewhat falling in front of Naruto's eyes, the left one was shown to be covered by an eyepatch attached to his grinning mask. The top of the eyepatch was held in place by a strap that also partially kept Naruto's ivory locks from completely obscuring his eyes.

Naruto turned to his right, walking to the window. He focused on the person staring back at him, the single, dark, almost dead red iris, and stark white skin. Naruto's hair obscured his ears, and in the back was fashioned in a low, messy ponytail that was made up by a single, large braid that at the very bottom hanged a three inch wide, five inch long, triangular, plain blade **(AN: For the haircut m think Nu-13 from Blazblue without the cowlick)**. A surge of anger sprang up from deep within Naruto, this was a that bastard's fault! Everything! All of it! If that silver-haired huntsman hadn't intervened on that job with Jiraiya-!

…Jiraiya...

Naruto's fist clenched, the assassin uncaring that the murderous intent he began emitting was causing the faunus with him to shiver from the temperature drop, Naruto unconsciously tapped into his Raiuton's ice sub element in his fury causing a more than noticeable drop in the air's temperature. The deer faunus had fallen to knees, was very close to hyperventilating, and had almost thrown himself out of the aircraft. The other two weren't fairing much better, sweat pouring off them in buckets, the pressure causing the pilot to jerk on the controls, and made the aircraft thrash around dangerously. As the pilot somehow managed to stabilized the craft despite his fear, Naruto started pull in the intent, stopping his unconscious use of his bloodlimit, the Raiuton.

" _My_ , _my_ ," Naruto heard a mature, dark yet gentle, and feminine voice whisper into his mind as he felt a pair of nonexistent arms wrapped around him from behind, a body pressed against his back. Naruto knew exactly who this was, someone both unwanted but needed. The faunus couldn't detect the new presence due to there being none to detect, the newcomer a mental projection visible only to Naruto. Naruto turned his head to the right, the color of his visible eye's sclera shifted from white to black with red cracks spread out to the ends of the optical organ, meeting a pair of similar eyes that lacked the cracking pattern his had. Her complex was a deathly white with matching hair done in a bun with six symmetrical offshoots. A skinny black diamond mark was in the center of her forehead, and red/purple veins crawled up from the sides of her face, stopping just under her eyes.

" _What_ _has_ _stirred_ _up_ _such_ _a delicious_ _hatred_?" The woman asked without moving her lips, her voice projected within Naruto's head. The assassin really wished that he had accepted his fate that night, instead of accepting that deal. He really did. Maybe he, Jiraiya, and Dai would've been forever reunited in death rather than separated in life.

" _What_ _do_ _you_ _want_ , _Salem_?" Naruto growled mentally, turning his head forward, but keeping his eye on the witch currently removing her arms from his body.

" _I'm_ _busy_." Naruto resumed, still watching as Salem stood near him, a smirk on her face.

" _I am_ _merely_ _checking_ _on_ _my_ _little_... _Hatchling_." Salem answered, walking slowly in a circle around Naruto, not even creating a sound.

" _Hatchling_? _What_ _happened_ _to_ _egg_?" Naruto inquired without thinking , immediately cursing himself for it. After Salem had crossed Naruto's path in the direct aftermath of that... Night, she had always referred to as an egg. It wasn't in a motherly way either, more like a bat-shit crazy scientist who just created a new mutant species. She stopped in front of Naruto, a bit of a smirk on Salem's pallor face. Naruto wished he kept that question to himself.

" _You're_ _inner_ _Grimm_ _has_ _matured_ _of_ _course_." Salem answered straightly, turning her towards the still ignorant faunus. Her smirk increased, and started to show a bit of teeth as she turned back to Naruto.

" _What's_ _one_ _thousand_ _minus_ _seven_?" Naruto's eye snapped open as he made the connection. Salem gained a pleased look as he put too and too together. She was referring to what happened about three years ago, where his transformation into Naruto Shiro was completed by a White Fang torture specialist after three days of, as the now dead torturer called it, "Special fun-time."

" _Have_ _you_ _eaten_?" Salem asked innocently, knowing that if this was anyone else, she wouldn't bother with this question. Naruto, however had a very, very limited diet, one that was an unfortunate side effect that peaked the dark woman's interest.

" _Only_ _Grimm_." Naruto answered with growl, knowing that despite the calm on Salem's face, she was internally frustrated with his continued refusal to eat humans, or faunus. The shinobi was limited to Grimm, faunus, and human meat in terms of food. Everything else tasted vile, and made him throw up save those three things, along with water, and oddly coffee. Grimm did taste like absolute crap, but Naruto refused to lose what remained of his humanity. Even if his body had already lost it, Naruto refused to let his mind fall into Salem's traps. Besides that, Grimm meat made him stronger, faster, and more durable. Since the choice was his, Naruto chose to eat the meat that increased his power.

He also refused to become the monster that Konoha had always believed, and nothing would change that. They would not win. If Naruto ate, then they would be proven right, and the former shinobi would deny them that until the day he perished.

Salem sighed, shaking her head. Naruto smirked behind his mask as he felt the bullhead dock, signaling that he had won that round.

" _I shall_ _see_ _you_ _soon_." Salem stated like usual before she left. She always did too, annoying Naruto with the fact that one of the only people who he had frequent contact with was the person who tricked him into becoming this beast.

" _You_ _really_ _should_ _start_ _eating_ _your_ _actual_ _diet_." Salem advised as she began to fade away. Naruto ignored her until she made one last comment. The rage her words triggered within Naruto was comparable to the fury of a mile-wide twister as his body froze in place faced towards the pilothouse.

" _You'll_ _never_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _defeat_ _Ozpin_ , _and_ _avenge_ _Jiraiya if you don't accept reality, and let go of the illusion of your humanity."_

If Salem hadn't completely disappeared, she would have seen Naruto snap from her parting words as the three faunas finally began to get up, and leave the aircraft. When they passed by the oddly still assassin, the deer faunus was slightly behind the other two, they didn't see Naruto's uncovered eye turn into a nonexistent slit as he turned to the backs of the ignorant faunus. It was at that moment, while the wolf faunas was reaching for the latch on the door, Naruto struck.

With both palms flat, clawed fingertips forward, Naruto trust both hands through the backs of the two rearmost faunus heads, their pathetic aura easily pierced by the carbon steel in Naruto's claws. The remaining faunus didn't live long to feel the blood of his comrades splatter on him since his face now literally watched his back, snapped into place with a loud "KRAK!"

The now enraged Naruto tore his bloody arms free from the flesh that enclosed around them. As the bodies fell lifeless to the floor, the only thing on the assassin's mind was those three days. Adrenaline surged as fingers cracked, Naruto remembered when he was _riveted_ to a steel chair as his fingers were slowly chopped off, just to regrow so it could be done again, again, again, again, and again. The numbers that sick white fang torturer had ordered him to repeat as he carved into Naruto's body screamed into his head as the mask that bastard wore started to become visible in detail.

" _993…"_ Naruto counted in his head as the image came into focus. The memories of the murderous pain inflicted on him started to be remembered by Naruto's own body.

The black leather material covered all but the right eye.

" _986…"_

Two shiny bolts gleamed on the neck. The white of Naruto's visible eye began to fade to black as red cracks formed.

" _979…"_

Finally, the lipless grin with white teeth that formed a twisted grin was clarified to Naruto's unstable view. It was at that moment an impatient member of that base's bullhead maintenance crew pounded his first against the metal side door. Naruto's mind had a single thought: _**"Slaughter."**_ The barely visible gray snowflake became a vey noticeable crimson as the symbol started to flash a warning that would never be heeded. The micro – transmitters within the fabric sent out signals to a specific location, alerting the individuals there that a rather _bad_ situation just formed.

The white fang maintenance operative ripped open the bay door, ready to chew out the crew of that bullhead. Due to the non-combative role of those who maintained vehicles for the fang, those members were usually given minimal combat training, and despite the numerous hazards their job had, rarely had their aura unlocked.

Which is why even though this particular one did, his aura was blown clean through by the solid slug fired from the high-powered shotgun/shovel less than an inch from his face.

The blast from the shell had caused the upper half of his head exploded, chucks of flesh and bone flew everywhere as a froth of blood sprayed from the lower half. As the twitching body fell backwards, a thick wave of mist poured out the bullhead. All of the maintenance crew began to run, one pulling an alarm which got him a short knife through his hand, which also happened to anchor itself into the wall. The faunus grabbed the handle of the weapon to yank it out, but another kunai had pierced through his skull before he could begin to pull.

The sound of boots began to pound around the vehicle bay, the only real building in the base aside from various storage sheds filled with dust for refueling the aircraft, and ground transports that would stop here. In addition to the vehicle bay that could hold several aircraft, the base also had a decent medical station, barracks for the over 300 personnel stationed there, and a small rectangular building with a satellite dish on top. There were also four rotating cameras on each corner, the bottom right in particular was still however, set to give the perfect view of the surrounded vehicle bay by the faunus inside. They thought that filming the death of the most feared assassin in Remnant, and releasing it would do wonders for the reputation of the White Fang.

They had no idea of the bloodbath they were about to witness.

Inside the bay, Naruto was tightly gripping his head, pacing back and forth between the two bodies, desperately trying to regain control over himself. Damn her! Damn her to the fucking abyss! She just had to somehow be able to find him! She had to know exactly what buttons to push to drive him into a bloody rage! The scent of the blood, and meat on the floor sang out so sweetly. So sweetly that Naruto felt himself get sick from the hunger that swelled within, _begging_ to be satisfied. So strong was the call that Naruto lashed out against the nearby bullhead, his first went through the metal exterior of the cabin, up to the elbow. With a feral growl that shouldn't have been able to be made by human vocal cords, the lower portion of the limb was torn from the metal sideways, a gapping hole created in the side of the craft.

"Why do you continue to deny yourself what you so clearly crave?"

No sooner did Salem finish that sentence, the end of the barrel that belonged to Naruto's shovel/shotgun was held less than inch from her smirking face. The hybrid-weapon was pitch-black in color except for the blood-red letters that spelled out "Grave Digger" on the shaft. **(AN: I couldn't think of anything else.)** The scoop of the shovel part had split in half, and had rotated upwards with the convex part facing forward, taking the role of a front shield. The handle was vertical, and could easily switch back to horizontal. The trigger, and grip had folded out of the shaft, and were locked into place by the weapons shifting – mechanism. Lastly, the pump of the shotgun was on the underside, and was the only visible cue that Grave Digger had another form when in it's shovel state.

Naruto could feel the darkness, and negativity that rolled off her in great waves that brought Naruto to his knees, the Grimm within overwhelmed by the sudden overflow of negative emotions that the real Salem emitted, like a shark suddenly hit by a powerful scent. This wasn't a mental image, Salem was here in the flesh. Naruto felt his body get into a kneeling position with his head bowed against his will, the Grimm Witch used her control over the darkness she imparted within Naruto on that night when he first met her. That night was when he made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Now, let's see how much your body has accepted the void." Salem said more so to herself than Naruto as she crouched down to the level of her side-project. Salem's pallor hands went to Naruto's neck, undoing the binds that kept the eyepatch in place while she also loosened the mask enough so she could get a good look at his face. The witch took the inhuman growl that sounded from the adolescent beneath her as a sign that the emptiness that formed the Grimm was well-rooted in both Naruto's mental _and_ physical being when she slipped her hand under his chin, and forced him to look up.

"...Glorious."

Salem couldn't stop staring at Naruto, his altered appearance brought a large surge of joy through the dark woman's black heart. She had finally done it! Finally! She had finally synthesized an artificial Grimm-human hybrid without the subject dying, going insane, or eating themselves. So many days wasted, but her efforts finally bared fruit!

Another growl vibrated out of Naruto, his eyes glared something fierce , and his triangular teeth were set in an indignant scowl. He wasn't some damn experiment!

"Hey asshole!" Blared a voice from a megaphone that belonged to the base's Commander. Salem's eyes narrowed as she turned her head back. Blasted faunus! How dare he interrupt!? Then a wicked smirk came on her face as a _delightful_ idea formed in her mind. It was time to see how much Naruto had improved. Cinder Fall would have to figure out another way to recruit him, the opportunity was too great to pass up. Good thing Salem's servant wasn't actually there yet, a storm prevented her craft from taking off.

"We've got you surrounded on all sides! You've got no chance of getting out of this alive, doesn't matter what you do! Walk out now, and we'll only aim for the head!" The shouts of agreement were plentiful. They wanted blood, but the only blood would be theirs.

Salem's smirk got bigger. The arrogance of the White Fang. They were no different from humans despite their hatred, truly an ironic twist. Their minds functioned exactly the same.

"Do you hear them? Do you hear their overconfidence in their strength?" Salem questioned Naruto, her intentions clear. For once though, Naruto didn't resist. He held no ill-will against

Faunus, but the White Fang was a different story. No mercy, just like when they tortured him that night. He nodded his head in a confirming manner, for once no resistance came from him. Salem saw this as another way to twist him further down the line. Naruto really was full of hatred.

"I want you to show your dominance. You are the superior being. They must know their place." Salem lowered her head as she spoke. She felt that Naruto needed a bit more… aggression right now. Salem was going to transfer that rage through an orb comprised of that emotion in her hand, and have Naruto swallow it, but a different idea come to mind when she gave Naruto's face a closer analysis. His predatory eyes combined with a sharp jawline, and Grimm markings gave the hybrid a very rugged, yet attractive appearance. So, instead of forming a sphere of condensed aggression in her palm, and "feed" it to Naruto that way, Salem formed it in her mouth, pressed her lips against his, and utilized his surprise to force the rage-sphere into his mouth. She kept their connection to ensure that the sphere would be completely assimilated into Naruto's body, and as a way to reward him for his physical acceptance of the void, of the Grimm within.

Salem immediately separated, and teleported away from Naruto in a portal of black wisps, the aggression began to take hold as Naruto replaced his mask while he still had control, unaware of the miniscule black wisps that slide off his body whenever he moved. Then the chant began.

" _Rip and tear…"_

It started out small, like a gentle chime but soon grew in volume, and intensity.

" _Rip and tear…! Rip and tear! Rip and tear!"_

Naruto clutched his head, he felt the hatred bursting at seams within himself, his memories demanded violence, and his inner Grimm wanted blood. Too much! He could barely think as his mind became a storm of rage, clouded by thoughts of vengeance! Naruto put a hand on his hip where a storage seal flashed, and a quick, small puff of smoke appeared. Now at his side was a sheathed katana that had a rifle mechanism near the hilt. This was the newest addition to his arsenal, the final product of an experimental weapon designed to kill a single, specific faunus.

Adam Taurus. A major leader in the White Fang, and a bane of the Schnee Dust Company. Right now, it was time for Naruto to give the blade a…. Field test. The same voice shouted through the megaphone again.

"Hey dipshit! Do you-!?"

The Commander didn't get to finish because Naruto suddenly appeared inches away from him, and inside the circle his subordinates had created around him. The Commander never saw the Legacy of the Mist Demon's fist smash through his aura in single, brutal punch that burst his head like a watermelon, bits of bone, and gray matter flew in all directions over the unaware foot soldiers until after the blood, and gore landed on them. Naruto crouched down, and put his hand on his swords trigger, and fired. The shot got the attention of the rest of the soldiers, immediately they turned to see their target in the middle of a frozen circle of their comrades, and what looked like a fading, red dome of lines. What they didn't know was that those were slashes in the air.

The bodies of the White Fang underlings that had encircled Naruto fell apart into bloody chunks, froths of blood sprayed in all directions staining the ground, and a majority of Naruto's long, white hair was stained crimson, something he showed no response to. All of the deaths so far happened in under fifthteen seconds. Naruto's unsheathed blade was long, and glowed an eerie red, he currently held it at his side, the tip near the ground. He just stood straight in the middle of freshly chopped up bodies, as if waiting for the rest of his enemies' reactions.

The foot soldiers had all seen dead bodies, and had taken lives, but when they saw how quickly the Legacy of the Mist Demon killed their Commander, and fellows without even a twitch remorse, they knew that they had underestimated him to a massive degree. That didn't mean they weren't going to kill him! He couldn't defeat all of them!

"ATTACK!" Screamed a solider armed with a pair of handguns from behind Naruto. He had just stretched out one of his arms when Naruto practically teleported in front of him, and delivered a jaw-shattering shoulder rush. Not done with his attack on this individual, Naruto struck the dual-wielding faunus' arm at the elbow, the limb instantly snapped in half, and cleaved his head off, the blade seemed to burn through flesh, and aura alike. The nearby grunts finally began to fire on Naruto but he proved too fast for them to keep their sights trained on him. Naruto was a blur to his numerous opponents, constantly switching between brutalizing his prey with his fists, blasting large chunks out of them with his derp gun of a shotgun, Grave Digger, or simply hacking them apart with his unusual sword. Soon, as this battle went on, more observant members of the White Fang noticed their relentless adversary put away his gun, and make odd signs with his free hand. The Legacy stopped moving around, and stood his ground. He tanked every bullet fired at him, the determination of his hopeless prey made the rage-driven Naruto give a savage grin as five charged at him armed with short swords.

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!"

Naruto turned just in time for a great-ax to come down on his face… and shatter on impact which stunned it's now defenseless owner, who felt a vise-like grip crushed his windpipe as metal claws dug into his skin, aura proved useless, death soon claimed him when he dropped to the ground. The five swordsman thrust their blades forward intent on skewering the bastard that in just a minute twenty of their comrades, and friends. Their anger blinded them to the moment when the ax broke, something that would've prolonged their lives that much longer. Their swords splintered, and all were cut messily in half when Naruto swung his red blade in a horizontal arc. Their deaths did manage to distract their intended target long enough for him to be circled by full-auto assault rifle, and submachine gun carrying foot soldiers, their masks unable to hide the rage that made their bodies quiver as they all shouted out when they fired as one, their aim concentrated on the source of their fury. The hail of bullets was joined by the grenades thrown by others who had dashed over from the other side of the vehicle bay. The small explosions kicked up enough dirt to create a bit of a smokescreen around Naruto which his him from view. Despite no longer having visual on their target, the faunus kept firing until their clips ran dry. They waited for the dust to clear with victorious smirks.

"This is boring. Ice Shard Submachine Gun."

A great many of the remaining foot soldiers were impaled by large shards of ice that moved faster than they could react, aura shattered by the impossibly heavy barrage. Those that weren't outright killed screamed for death to take them as they bled out from their mortal wounds. The survivors were the very few with riot-shields that had managed to pull a comrade behind the handheld barrier, and the ones that dropped to the ground the moment they saw bodies falling. The ice kept firing for a full minute, it's source a perfect dome comprised of a single black cloud.

"What the fuck was that?!" shouted a survivor as he got up, pistol-trench knife in blade form, his voice barely heard over the numerous wails of death that lessened each second as the sources expired. The smell of the air was dominated by blood, and other bodily fluids, and limbs littered the ground along with meter-long icicles that also pierced the nearby buildings. Others joined him, their numbers now reduced to around thirty, sweat poured down their bodies as fear gripped their hearts with it's ice-cold hand. They saw the dome begin to fade , and they aimed their weapons, ready to fight to the death despite their fear. They would not run! The survivors refused to be cowards, and if they were to fall then he would go with them!

"I can't decide…" came a deep, growl-like voice that they knew belonged to the Legacy of the Mist Demon from within the depleting dome of clouds. They tightened their grips on their weapons. Soon would be their final fight!

"If you're all brave, or just that fucking arrogant." The cloud had finally faded ten feet away from the remaining members of the attack force, and revealed a completely unharmed Naruto. Even his clothes were fine! Not even a singe! How the fuck was that possible?! They weren't aware that Naruto's clothes were made out of titanium thread woven with Kevlar.

"It's those or you're all just stupid." Naruto stopped crossed his arms about five feet away from the remainder of the base's personnel, the rage Salem forced within him was cleared by the snowflakes on the palms Naruto's gloves, the red glow now reduced to a dull gray tint. Despite the excessive smell of death in the air, Naruto's sense of smell told him that these were indeed the only ones left, though he would do a through search after he finished this. Speaking of the survivors, they all were frozen by Naruto's killing intent, lives flashed before their eyes along with what could've been. To one faunus in particular, the one in the rear who was shorter than the rest, this terrified her more than anything. She was too young to die!

"I c – can't do this!" Screamed the female, her high-pitched shout momentarily startled the others which made them jump far enough away from the source of the sudden sound. The actions of the other White Fang grunts created a gap wide enough for her to dive through, throw her white mask off, which showed Naruto a childish face, and land on her knees in a begging manner. Her short-ish hair was a light brown, she had floppy dog-ears that were pressed against her skull. She kept her head down in submission, and began to plead for her life.

"Please! Spare me! It was either join the White Fang or starve out in the streets! I HAD NO CHOICE! I JUST WANTED TO LIVE!" Tears flowed from her eyes unto the blood-soaked ground. Her ex – comrades glared down on her for her weakness, and resolved to break her as a female before they killed her. If the girl had looked up she would have seen Mist Demon's hooded, and mask covered face stare straight ahead as if not even her presence was acknowledged by him. His mask would appear to have a frown instead of a lipless grin.

"Little bitch!" Snarled the trench knife armed faunus. Naruto had lifted his Killing Intent temporary to hear what the young teen had to say. She couldn't have been older than fifthteen, two years younger than himself. The faunus with the trench knife raised it high, and moved to strike against the recent traitor. Behind his hood Naruto's eye glowed, and the girl whose sobs dropped to ground heard a bang followed by screams of intense pain, and what could only be bones being broken. It only took five seconds but to the girl it felt much long. She kept still, and tried to hold in her cries when she saw the black, bloodstained boots walk past her with the eerie red sword dragged into the ground. The sword seemed to burn a straight line in the earth, and none of the… deceased obstacles stopped it.

The boots stopped in front of her, and the faunus girl heard the sword click into it's sheathe. She dared not move from her current position out of her fear of the inhumanly powerful individual in front of her. Unknown to her, the individual who she immensely feared was at a loss. He had no idea of what to do with her.

" _I can't kill her. Not when her circumstances were so similar to what mine once were."_ Naruto referred to the period of time he spent out on the streets after he was kicked out of the orphanage, and had to eat out of dumpsters to survive until he was given an apartment by the Hokage. This girl struck a cord within his blackened heart, and he felt a sort of kinship with her that caused his instincts to advise him not to harm her. But that was where the problem lied. She knew his appearance, information that Atlas would _kill_ to have which put the assassin in an odd situation for his profession. He had to figure out how to keep her alive while at the same time ensure that not a single peep about him escaped her lips. Oh, how Naruto wished he hadn't looked in her eyes!

" _Then I'd not give a fuck and be able to kill her…"_ Naruto thought, his brow furrowed in frustration. Hmmm…. Maybe _she_ could help. Naruto pulled out his scroll from his coat, and opened it up. His scroll was custom-made like almost everything he owned, built with anti-tracking, hacking, and made to withstand every kind of environmental hazard. It also was connected to the Cross Continental Transmit System by a hidden backdoor that very few people knew about that was unknowingly created in the coding when the system was first created. Naruto could contact anyone from anywhere, and be completely safe from his call being traced as it would send the tracers straight to the CCTS tower. He looked through his device until he found the number he was searching for. He looked down on the person beneath him, her terror sang to his Grimm side, which filled Naruto with a desire to turn that terror into despair. His instincts silenced that urge, and he was about to tap the number when Salem's voice filled his mind.

" _You could always keep her as a pet, and use her relief purposes. I know you have those kind of urges."_

Naruto didn't even respond as he tapped the contact, and called. He could almost _feel_ Salem shrug from wherever the Grimm Bitch was before her presence left his mind. The person answered, her voice distinctly female, and sounded mature.

"I'm in a bit of a situation." Naruto spoke, as he kept his eye on the Faunus still bowed face – down on the ground. Her eyes widened with fear for her life at Naruto's next words.

"Do you know a good place to make someone disappear, Raven?"

 **CUT! CHAPTER OVER!**

 **FINALLY! I'VE UPDATED THIS!**

 **Firstly, yes, Salem is the one who gave Naruto his Grimm abilities that I've decided to have him share with a certain ghoul that will be unnamed until I show Naruto's Kagune. I know that some of you think it's Kaneki since Naruto has his mask but it's not, I just think Kaneki has the best mask so that's the one I went with.**

 **Another thing I want to address is when Salem kissed Naruto. No, she is not apart of the pairing, I want to get that out of the way right now. This will be strictly Frost Demon( Does anyone know the Naruto/Winter ship name?) Since I want try a single pairing though I plan for it to be slow burn for obvious reasons, and I may add ONE other girl only. Non negotiable. Another thing that needs to be addressed is the ball of Aggression Salem forced into Naruto. Since we have no information on Salem's powers, I'm going to start off with manipulation of Negative Emotions, which she can use to control Naruto to a degree. The Snowflakes, which you all have probably figured out are the Schnee family symbol, are made in way that combats this, and exactly how will be hidden until next chapter where Winter is introduced, and exactly why Naruto hates Ozpin, and Jiraiya's condition will be explained!**

 **This chapter features my first real combat scene so please don't judge too harshly, it's my first one. Please do give advice so that I can improve because I know it sucks. Also, no, Naruto will not kill the faunus he spared, he just worded his sentence in a way that implies it. Raven, and Naruto's connection will be explained a little bit in the beginning of next chapter. That's all I really want to mention, and I hope you guys can guess where Naruto got his sword from, and who it's for! (Hint: Brazilian wind) Oh, and as for Kubikiriboochou, in the words of Skids from Transformers 2: "Yeah baby! It's upgrade time!"**

 **Read, and review, your opinions matter to me.**

 **Later! Grey-blueflames burning out!**


End file.
